A Wild Night
by DracoGingin
Summary: On a cold night, Draco finds a very naked redheaded Gryffindor in the lake. His initial plan was to torment her, but things never turn out as planned, and he soon finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd be! Seducing a Weasley.
1. Draining the pain away

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else for that matter. They are the property of JK**

**AN: This is my first story so tell me what you think of it.  
****English isn't my native language so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes you might find.**

Holding his cloak tightly closed around him, Draco flew towards the castle. Flying was, to his knowledge, the best way to empty his overfilled mind. This day hadn't been worse than the rest, but it was not what he considered a good one. It had been a very long time since he had actually enjoyed a day.

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his eye caught a movement nearby the whomping willow. Why would anyone be out here at this hour? He didn't know how long he had been flying, but he was sure it was way past curfew.

As he approached, he recognized an unmistakable red colour and therefore the red-haired girl, who seemed to be out here on her own. He had overheard some of the Gryffindor girls talking about her and how she sometimes disappeared at night. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to his comfortable Head Boy's dorm, but, his curiosity got the better of him, and he started following her. It was mild curiosity, he assured himself, an occasion to dock points off to Gryffindors, and more specifically to one of those horrible Weasleys.

She was running quite fast, but it was no trouble following her from above. She slowed down as she arrived near the lake. When she finally stopped, she started undressing.

Draco, looked at her, fascinated. As one by one her garment fell to the floor, parts of her body were exposed to his gaze. First her stomach than her breasts and finally legs. She was beautiful, her curves feminine and her breasts full. He would never have thought that, under her second-hand clothes Ginevra Weasley was hiding such a body. He had always considered her a tom-boy who followed Scarhead like lovesick kid.

A splashing noise distracted him and he saw her white, body, swimming threw the black surface of the Lake . It was a while since he haddn't truly been entertained, and this seemed the perfect occasion to torment this muggle loving Potter-fan, besides, if he were to judge if Ginny Weasley really was attractive, he'd have to take a closer look.

...

The cold water spread all around her body, gliding in her hair. She loved the feeling of water on her skin, soothing her face and eyes still sore from crying.

She had been dreaming of _Him _again and she hated herself for it. After all those years, she had nearly forgotten about it. Well not exctly forgotten, no one could forget something like that, but she had felt like it haddn't happen to her, like it had happened to someone else, or in another life. After all, she had changed a lot over the past six years. But recently, last summer she sudennly started dreaming again. Dreaming of _Him._ For no apparent reason. She guessed it was because He was getting stronger. He started haunting her like he had after her first year while she slept, while she was weak. She hoped it would go away with time, like it did the first time, but inside her, she knew she would only really be free when He died. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? She hated _Him, _and Lucius Malfoy too. He had nearly killed her, stolen her innocence by giving her the diary, and made her feel guilty for the rest of her life, ruining it at the same time. If Harry or anybody else had died, she would never have forgiven herself... "_Stop thinking about it" _she told herself, "_I didn't come out here to keep thinking…" _She heard a branch cracking but thought that it must have been one of the animals in the forest.

She kept on swimming for a little while until she became very cold and realized she was quite far away from the shore. She started swimming towards the place where she had left her clothes. Instead of the neat pile of clothes she expected to find, she saw someone sitting on the ground.

Fear started to grip her, but when she saw the moonlight reflecting in his hair, she recognized him, Malfoy, probably the man at Hogwarts she despised the most. Her anger started to rise.

Once she reached the shallow water, she rose, making sure her body stayed under the water, but bitterly aware that the water was very clear, and not hiding much. Luckily, today she had kept her underwear.

"Malfoy, wh..what are you doing here? " The stutter made her realize how cold it really was.

"Just enjoying the show. And you? What might you be doing here, in the lake, in the middle of the night, obviously past curfew… and almost naked I might add?" he said in a mocking tone. Ginny could feel his gaze, resting on her body, under the water-level.

If possible, Ginny's blush became even redder, but she wouldn't show him how he disturbed her.

"None of your bloody business." she snapped" Where are my clothes?"

"My my, what a temper. But, you see, it is my business because, unlike you, I am Head Boy, well it's obvious you're not a boy," he said with an appreciative gaze which made her feel her cheeks grow warmer "but what I meant is that _I_ am allowed to be here and _you_ are not. I could dock a few points off, or even put you in detention."

"I don't care. You don't impress me ferret. You think, just because your rich and Head Boy, that you can boss people around. Well it doesn't work with me. Furthermore, we both know that, unless your on duty, which obviously isn't the case, you aren't allowed to be out here either."

She was certainly not in the mood to fight with him right now. But it seemed he had decedied otherwise.

"As it appears, Weasley, your are wandless and naked, in other words, _weak_, while I am completely dressed and with _two_ wands no less." He was toying with her wand, rolling it between his fingers.

He was used to hearing the Golden Trio calling him '_ferret_', but, coming from her, and with the tone of disdain he could hear in her voice, it all made it more humiliating than usual. He was starting to lose control and he didn't like it. It seemed she was the only one who could make him lose his temper

"So don't try anything and just answer me. What are you doing here?"

"Why do _YOU _care anyway?"

In truth, he didn't know why he did care. Maybe it was the fact that they were going out at nights for the same reason. It sounded silly, even to him, but it seemed to create a bond between them. He was not alone anymore. Of course, he was not going to tell _her_ that.

"You know," he finally said "it's quite cold out here and I'm willing to bet that the water is even colder. You obviously haven't put a warming charm on yourself. I'm not giving you your clothes back until you answer me. So go ahead, take your time, I'm in no hurry"

Ginny didn't know what to do. She knew he was right. She could do nothing to defend herself and she was freezing, but she didn't like the idea of letting him bossing her around. If she answered him, he would gain control of the situation. She didn't like it one bit.

"Well, lets see…" she said in a mocking voice "I came here because it was sooo hot on this December night, I thought I'd go for a swim!"

"…I am not amused. Don't try to be smart Weasley, it doesn't suit you"

She was offended by this remark but she'd be dammed if she let him upset her.

"Fine, if you really want to know, I had too much on my mind. I needed to think."

"What were you thinking about? Your lover? Scarhead? I really don't understand! Why do you keep following him like a beaten puppy? Isn't it enough that he almost got you killed two years ago, in the departement of Mysteries? Or even in your first year if I recall correctly?"

The dig served it's purpose. It wounded her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Some things are bigger than you Malfoy. You colud never understand them."

"Try me!"

"You don't know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you loved. You trusted him with everything you had. Your very soul, and he just used it against you, pretending to help you."

Draco didn't know what she was talking about. Was it Potter? He always new that Potter wasn't worthy of all the love and attention he got.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You don't know how it feels like to be possesed. To know you're harming people you care about. Someone using and abusing your body." As she talked, she remembered it all. She remembered how it felt to be possessed, to be hurt, only to feel guilty and dirty in the end. She was terrified by the way he could still reach her. She was still vulnerable and it frightened her to death. Small tears turned into big sobs, as Ginny became completely oblivious to her surroundings, forgetting that Malfoy was looking at her.

Draco didn't understand Ginny's reaction. He had said something that unleashed evrything she had in her. It must have been something dreadful for he never thought he would see Ginny weasley in such a state.

Ginny slowly came out of the water, her arms around her. As soon as she reached the ground she sat down, her arms circling her knees, her head restong on them as she cried out most of the tears in her body.

She did not seem to care that he was here. She was completely oblivious to the world around her. She was in some sort of transe. Draco didn't recognize the strong-willed and hot-tempered girl he knew. At that precise moment, she looked very weak and needing protection. As much as he didn't want to get caught up in anything that didn't concern him, couldn't leave and abandon her like this.

He thought he heard her whispering. "_Tom, what have you done to me…What have you done?"_

_Tom? _He didn't know anyone called Tom in the school. He tried to recall if she had aver had a relationship or an incident since her first year here. Then it hit him. _Her first year! _How could he have forgotten. She had been possessed, and by the Dark Lord himself no less. It had been six years ago, and yet she looked exactly like the fragile little girl she had been. And her innocence had been stolen from her, by his own father, which made it all the more sickening. Her distress hit him like a blow.

He wanted so much to comfort her and see her smiling again. He approached her and covered her with his cloak with a warming charm as he saw that her lips had gone blue. He sat down next to her taking her in his arms, cradling her like a baby, gently stroking her hair and murmuring soft words to her.

"It's only me. Tom is gone…he won't come back. Shh… calm down." She wouldn't stop crying. It was so frustrating. He didn't know what else to do. He just held her, his hands gently stroking her back and her hair.

Slowly, her sobs began to lessen and her shoulders stopped shaking. The girl in his arms looked so fragile. He studied her face. Her wet hair were almost the colour of blood, and her pale skin mirrored the light of the moon, she looked like shewasglowing. The trail of her tears left pink marks on her cheeks and finished on her luscious red lips. They looked so appetising.

Without thinking, very gently, he lowered his head and brushed her lips with his. She didn't react or push him away, so he took it as a good sign, and caressed the inside on her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission to go further.

Ginny was completely oblivious to her surrounding. She was just feeling vulnerable. The thought of it made her shudder. She was very grateful for the strong arms around her, not realising it was Malfoy holding her and whispering soft words to her. When she calmed down, she felt hot lips on hers. She didn't know how to react and decided to let things happen. Anything that could take her mind off Tom. Tentatively, she opened her mouth and welcomed him in, letting him taste her. His tongue starting softly caressing hers and she abandoned herself to him.

The kiss grew deeper. When Ginny moaned into his mouth, he felt his restraint melt, and his hands started moving from her back to her waist, moving smoothly underneath the cloak on the soft skin of her stomach.

Draco's hand slithered slowly up, and brushed lightly over her breast and she moaned again. His mouth left hers and he trailed down her jaw line up to her ear. She gasped when she felt his teeth, softly nibbling her earlobe. But before she understood what happened, a weight was lifted from her chest as her bra fell to the floor. A warm and callous hand cupped her breast, and made her gasp. Ginny felt heat flood through her veins. Her body starting responding for her.

As he laid her down on the ground, he dragged his lips from hers and moved down to her throat and slowly to her breasts. She shivered as he licked one nipple, hardening it. The touch of his tongue and of his mouth made her shiver as he suckled. Draco heard her cy out and the sound of her husky voice aroused him even more.

She was panting, heated and flushed beyond belief when he lifted his head. He started kissing her again as she felt hard fingers closing about her knee, then trail higher gently brushing the soft skin of her inner thigh.

He reached the soft curls of her apex. He started to tease her then one long finger slid between her thighs. She sucked her breath and closed her legs, trapping his hand. Draco broke the kiss, and murmured softly in her ear.

"Shh, open up for me."

His hot breath aroused her and she relucantly let him part her thighs. She let him slid down her underwear until she was totally naked, giving him access to her intimacy. He started stocking her, probing her sweet swollen and humid flesh. His touch was deliberate and knowing. His knee nudged hers, opening her farther. Ginny arched, but he held her down, his other hand spread on her flat stomach.

Draco quivered and he closed his eyes, his finger explored her and his imagination supplying what his eyes couldn't see. He didn't know how it had gotten so far but there was only one way forward. He needed to empty her body of everything she had accumulated for the past six years, draining it from all the pain and suffering she had kept for herself.

Her body was liquid heat beneath his. She tightened around him when he slid a finger in her. She was passionate and so tight, he could barely imagine what it would feel to be totally inside her. He ached to take her, to posses her, but he couldn't take advantage of her when she was not herself. Maybe one day, but not tonight.

He continued his fondling, expertly bringing her closer still to ecstasy. Her hand reached his jaw and she drew him into a hot and passionate kiss. Draco had to hold on to his self control and keep himself from burying himself in her. When she finally exploded, reached her climax, he eased her fingers from her, watching her as she cried out, forcing himself to shut his senses and maintain his instincts.

Waves of pleasure coursed through Ginny's body and all she could feel were here nerves, exploding as she climaxed and reached a point she had never reached before.

Draco assumed that after her first climax, she would be exhausted, unable to go anywhere further. But he was wrong. When her body eased beneath him, she pulled him into a heated kiss, drawing him near the edge of his self control. He decided to go on until she couldn't even move from exhaustion. His hands found her breasts and his mouth her neck.. Not wanting to mark her where it would show, especially on her creamy white skin, he sunk lower, his mouth leaving a burning trailof kisses on her chest and stomach. He explored her lower body, impressed by the softness of her skin.

When his mouth finally touched her softness, Ginny nearly chocked on a scream. She tried to close her legs, but her thighs only met his shoulders. She felt his hand firmly holding her hips. Her own hands sunk into his hair, holding his head. After that, she was too busy feeling to contain her gasps, or to catch her breath. She was literally melting and felt nothing but fire. Soon that fire within her imploded. As Draco watched her, he could only imagine her in full glory. Every inch of her body was emanating passion. She had closed her eyes and arched her head back. From her partly opened lips, a husky cry escaped, echoing in the dark night.

Draco stayed above her, warming her with his heat until her body calmed down, not only from the pleasure she just felt, but from all her pains and secrets. Eventually, he stepped aside and knelt beside her. She had fallen asleep. He stood and lifted her in his arms, and slowly, as to not wake her, he started walking towards the castle.

...

The next morning, Ginny woke up completely rested. Ever more than she had been since the beggining of the year.

She was in a bed softer than usual, and her eyes blinked open. The soft sheets seemed to be made of silk, softly carressing her exhausted body. Although it was red and gold, she could tell she was not in her room.

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it**

**AN: Please tell me what you thought. If you have any suggestions as to how it could be improuved, please tell me, they are most welcomed**


	2. A rough awakening

**AN: Well, you asked me to write a sequel, so here it is. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy**

As Ginny sat up, her first thought was that she was going to be late for class but when a calendar appeared on the bedside table, she realized that today was Saturday. It was already nearly noon, but she decided to sleep in a bit since she could always study later. After all, her essay could wait a bit, and she hadn't slept that much. She lied down and closed her eyes, but images of the night before filled her mind. Everything was a bit blurry but she could swear that it was Malfoy who had been with her a few hours ago.

Why had he done it? Of course, she knew that he was the type who would have no remorse sleeping with a girl then just abandoning her. But it wasn't him who had been squirming with pleasure. No it was her. Just the thought of it brought a smile to her lips. Yes, it definitely was her.

Deciding she couldn't sleep anymore, she got up. At that moment, a door appeared. She went to open it and found a bathroom. Not a magnificent one like the prefect's but a bit larger than the one they had in their dormitories. She got in and closed the door.

Once she was showered, Ginny felt able to face the day and everyone…well maybe not everyone. How would she react if she encountered Malfoy? Would he be his usual abhorrent self or would he be different? She had no idea and she didn't want to find out today. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

Ginny walked slowly to the Great Hall humming. She hadn't hummed for weeks, months even. As she arrived to the Gryffindor table, she spotted the Golden Trio immediately: her brother and Hermione where bickering as usual and Harry was eating, pretending not to hear, as usual.

She approached them casually

"Hi guys, did you sleep well?" She asked them in a light tone. She actually was in a light mood.

"Gin where were you?" Her older brother asked.

"Oh I was sleeping. It felt marvellous".

"But I looked for you and you weren't in your room. And we couldn't find you on the Marauders' map." Hermione said looking rather confused.

"Oh Yes. I slept in the room of requirements."

"What? Ron suddenly yelled, spitting a bit of his tart on Harry. "Why didn't you sleep in your dormitory? ther's plenty of room there. Were you with some guy?"

"Of course I wasn't, don't be stupid," She said knowing it wasn't the entire truth. She hoped they believed her. "It's not like I have a boyfriend, is it?"

She smiled at Harry who was a bit ill at ease. They had secretly dated for a few weeks, but Harry had broken up two month ago, telling her they were better off as friends. Of course, on the spot, she had been angry and her pride had suffered, but after a week, she realized that he was right. What had developed between them wasn't love but a really deep friendship. They had now become very very good friends and there was no awkwardness between them anymore. But she always liked teasing him a bit

"So, What did you all do this morning?" she said as she served herself with pumpkin juice, lamb chops, carrots, roast potatoes, corn and gravy.

She noticed that the three friends went silent and when she lifted her face from her plate, she noticed that all three of them were staring at her.

"What? Don' look a' me as i' I had frrree eyes. I'm 'ungry! She said with her mouth full.

"But Ginny, you usually don't eat that much. Actually, you haven't eaten so much since a very long time." Hermione pointed out

"So?" she asked not understanding what all the fuss was about.

"So nothing" Ron busted in glaring at Hermione. "Leave her alone. Don't worry Gin" he said turning back to her. "I'm real proud of you. You're finally developing the Weasley appetite. I thought it would never happen. That means my baby-sister is growing up now." He said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Stop it, what's in to you?" She freed herself from him. "You act as if I had my first period"

At that, Harry who was drinking, spit out his pumpkin juice and started coughing, while Ron became nearly as red as his hair and had a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and couldn't repress a smile.

"Bloody Hell Gin! Did you really have to say that? I mean it's lunch for Merlin's sake." Ron didn't seem to be able to eat anymore.

Hermione was about to say something, probably like "Ron, don't swear!" But Ginny interrupted her.

"You're the one who started getting all mushy. I mean it's no big deal. It's normal for someone who is _hungry_ to eat a _lot_. Besides, I skipped dinner yesterday, and breakfast this morning" She was talking to him as he was retarded. Ron was about to repost when Harry spoke.

"By the way Gin, you might want to be careful! You wouldn't want to ruin that slender figure of yours, would you?"

Everyone turned to him. Ron looked as if he was going to explode, while Ginny seemed to be hesitating between anger and being flattered and Hermione seemed to be amused by the whole affair.

"Harry mate, how could you say that, and to my sister no less! I'm warning you, if…"

"Relax mate, Gin and I are just…" Harry started, but Ginny was already standing up and glaring at Ron with a look that could kill anyone else.

"Wait Harry, I'm interested. What _would_ you do Ronald? Would you try hit him, or simply stop talking to him? Would you lock me up in my room until I'd be too old to even attract a guy? Why do you have to be so possesive and overprotective? I don't need you" She screamed.

Silenced filled the great Hall and amused heads turned towards them. Watching the Weasleys fighting was always very entertaining. "When will you understand Ron? You can't do anything. I'm sixteen! I can and I _will_ date or whoever I want. You have no say in the matter."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "How _dare_ you question me or threaten Harry. He was just being nice. You should try once in a while."

She picked her bag up, then leaned over him, her face inches away from his.

"And believe me, next time you threaten a guy because he is being nice to me, I would have no scruple hexing you until no one, not even Hermione, could recognize you! And you know that I would, so don't tempt me."

When she finished, the entire Great Hall was staring at her, including the teachers. A fact she seemed completely oblivious to.

With that, she turned to Hermione and told her casually, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm going to the library. _Please_ for his _own_ health, make sure, that he doesn't approach me."

With that, she turned and headed towards the library, leaving a very confused and scarlet Ron behind. Harry and Hermione were trying very hard not to laugh.

"What are you staring at?" Ron growled at a first year Ravenclaw looking his way. Suddenly, the conversations resumed and noise filled the Great Hall, as if nothing had just happened.

"Well" Hermione added after a while. " At least, it seems we've found our Ginny back!"

"What do you mean?" A puzzled Harry asked her.

"Have neither of you noticed that, for the past few month, Ginny hasn't been eating much, that she is now much thinner than she used to be, and that she always has dark rings under her eyes?"

Both boys looked at each other and back at Hermione with incredulous eyes.

" I didn't think so." She said rolling eyes. You boys are completely oblivious to anything that happens around you."

With that, Hermione left too and the boys looked at each other completely bewildered.

Ginny was walking in the corridors when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a secret and dark passage behind a tapestry. She was suddenly trapped between a strong body and the wall. She couldn't see who it was but she recognized the hands that were touching her.

She was about to tell him to let her go when she felt his hot lips on hers. At first she didn't react because of the shock, but as soon as she recovered from it, she pushed him off her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. As her cry faded away, she felt the silencing charm he had put on. Oddly, it didn't frighten her. Of course, she wasn't reassured to be with him alone where no one could come and help her, but she knew that she could fight back if something happened.

She wasn't sure he understood what she told him. And if he did, he gave no sign of it. He was, however, surprised that she hadn't let him kiss her. After all, no girl ever had. He captured her hand and pined them above her head.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. And again, he didn't answer. He leaned his head and told her with a teasing tone.

" I must say, Weasley, I was rather impressed by the way you put that idiot you call a brother, back in his place…Don't look so shocked. Everyone in the Great Hall heard you. You should be careful to keep that temper of yours under control. Although… you _do _look tempting when you're angry."

With that he leaned his head to kiss her again, but Ginny tried to bite him when he approached.

"Whoa" He quickly pulled back." You're also quite dangerous when you're angry. But you didn't seem so unwilling last night did you?"

Ginny's blood was starting too boil.

"Haw dare you use that against me. I didn't ask anything of you. You did what you did of your own free will, without even asking."

"You would've pushed me away if you hadn't wanted it. We both know you enjoyed it. There's no need to deny it. I still have your fingernail marks my neck to remind you if you'd like."

Her famous Weasley temper was threatening to take over.

"Of course I enjoyed it but that doesn't mean I owe you anything. As far as I am concerned nothing has change between us. Not if you continue treating me in that superior way. You are still a Malfoy and I a Weasley. Some things don't change!"

Malfoy let go of her hands as if they had burnt him and stepped back. At that moment Ginny felt the warmth that he was giving her leave and she shivered from the cold. He looked at her with disdain. The change in him was radical. The hateful Malfoy she knew was back behind his dispassionate mask.

"Is that really the problem, our names?" he asked coldly.

Ginny felt contemptible. She quickly calmed down.

"Well what did you expect of me? Forget the last six years of loathing and insulting?" For the life of her, Ginny couldn't imagine how he could have thought anything like that possible.

"Of course not. But I thought we ought to talk." He answered shortly.

"Okay then…talk!" She answered just as coldly.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you needn't worry and that what had happened would stay between us."

"Really? You won't tell anyone?" she asked doubtfully. "Why wouldn't you do that? I can't imagine you'd do that out of greatness of heart. For all I know, you don't have a heart."

"Ouch, you wound me Weasley." He said in a completely dispassionate tone which denied the meaning of his words.

"Enough. Why are you talking to me if it's not to insult me. That's the only thing you're good at." Just as the words left her lips, Ginny knew they weren't true. After all, _she _had been the screaming in pleasure the night before. That was definitely something he was good at.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked knowing full well what she was thinking about.

"Yes" she countered. "Leave me alone. I have enough of you insulting me the whole time."

His smirk faded. His features hardened. "And yet, for the past ten minutes, You have thrown in my face every appropriate insult you could think of."

"That's a bit rich coming from _you_, the infamous Malfoy, always ordering and snapping at everyone. Do you actually enjoy being mean? Knowing that no one really likes you? Don't you _ever_ get tired of these games?"

By the look of his face Ginny thought he was going to insult her, or even hit her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable blow. But it didn't come. She waited but nothing happened. Wondering if he had left, she opened her eyes. He was still here, looking directly at her.

"Yes I do" Ginny's mouth fell open. "But I can't change, and I don't want to. However," he added "I wanted to propose a truce between us." I took a little time for the words to sink in. She was about to respond when he raised a hand to stop her. She was grateful, for in truth, she had no idea what to say.

"But apparently, you seem to prefer it the way it has always been. I'm sorry for bothering you and wasting both of our times . I won't be doing it anytime soon. Good day."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving her alone and cold.

Ginny had never been more confused. He was the one who was always starting a fight. She hadn't honestly thought that anything could have changed.

But it seemed that she was wrong. He actually seemed hurt by her words.

Even more confused than before, Ginny left the secret passage and headed towards the library. When she arrived, she spotted the only free table. Her heart sank when she noticed it was next to another table with three Slytherins, including Malfoy.

As she walked to the table, she voluntarily kept her eyes looking ahead of her, but she could feel Malfoy's stare on her. It warmed and chilled her at the same time. She sat down, turning her back on him.

After three hours, her situation hadn't improved much. She was still stuck with her DADA essay and she could still feel Malfoy behind her. When Harry suddenly sat in front of her, she saw him as her saviour. She greeted him with one of her warmest smiles.

"So, how are you doing with your homework?" He asked joyfully.

"Dreadful, I feel like I've been in here for hours. Well, to tell the truth, I probably have. And if I continue at this speed, I'll probably be stuck in this bloody library for the whole bloody night!"

" Tss. Am I hearing you swear again?" he teased. "Come on Ginny, you've been in here for a three hours now. Would you like to come and fly a bit with me? You do look like you could use a bit of fresh air."

Ginny looked out through the window than back at Harry as if he was a madman.

"You do realize that it's pouring outside, don't you?"

"Yes! That's what makes it more fun. Besides, with a warming charm on, it might be very comfortable. Who knows? I've never tried yet but since this is my last year at Hogwarts, I intend to do as much as possible. So? Interested?"

"Uhm…Oh Harry I'd love to, but I'm stuck with this DADA essay. I've been working on it for hours, I just can't get it right" She said her nose nearly touching her parchment.

Harry lifted her head and took the parchment away from her. He started rolling it and packing it away in her bag.

"Come on, it's been days since we've spent a bit of time together. Here's what I propose: you stop working for the moment, we go outside and fly until dinner, after which, I'll help you with your essay in the common room. How does that sound?"

"Too lovely to be possible and…Oh, okay then! But don't look at me like a beaten puppy. Just let me change and get my broom. Meet you at the entrance door in 10 minutes."

With that, she started running towards the tower. Once in her room, she quickly dumped her bag on her bed, changed in something a bit more comfortable, grabbed her broom and headed towards the portrait hole.

As she was running down the stairs, her feet got caught in her broom and she fell forwards. Ginny was mentally preparing for the impact when a pair of arms caught her.

While steadying herself, she mumbled an apology.

"Uhm…Thank you! I'm terribly sorry, I tripped and …YOU?"

As she looked up, a pair of icy grey eyes stared back at her. Oddly, they were devoid of any feelings. As she stepped back, he studied her. She would have thought that he would use this incident to nag her about being clumsy but he didn't do anything. He kept looking at her.

Ginny was extremely unsettled. She murmured an apology and left. Draco didn't move.

When she arrived at the door, Harry was already waiting for her with his Firebolt.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, I literally bumped into someone on the way here. Could you put the charm please? I forgot it."

"At your service ma'am." He murmured the spell and Ginny felt a hot wave surround her. A warmth that reminded her of a certain blond Slytherin.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"Let's!" she said, grabbing it and pulling him into the rain.

Huge drops of water were landing on their faces. The mixed sensation of fresh air, warmth and water dripping on her skin helped Ginny forget the past few months. She was just having fun with Harry, racing him, trying his Firebolt and doing figures. Nothing else mattered.

For the next couple of hours, she was free.

The sky was so cloudy that they didn't notice that it was getting dark until the Main door closed. When Harry noticed Ginny's worried look, he made her a sign to follow him. They rounded the castle and entered the Gryffindor tower through one of the windows.

The common room was completely empty. Once they were inside, they dried themselves and the fire rekindled itself.

"Sorry, I didn't see the time flying past. Maybe that essay can wait until tomorrow. " Harry said apologetically.

"Sure, but don't worry about it, it's not due until Tuesday. So I guessed we missed dinner. Too bad, I was really hungry. There are some things, even the great Harry Potter, can't take care of. " she said mockingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can settle that in a sec." He said arrogantly. "_Dobby…Dobby_?" he whispered.

Almost immediately, the tinny house-elf appeared, a couple of hats on his head and a sock on each ear.

"Harry Potter sir is needing my help? Dobby is so happy to serve. What is you is needing?" The small creature said bowing so low that his nose was touching the floor.

"We're sorry to bother you" Ginny said "but we were wondering if you could bring us something to eat, we missed dinner."

"And if its not too complicated, could you also bring us two hot butterbeers please?" Harry added.

"You is not bothering Dobby Misses Weaslette. Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter sir and his friends!. I is coming back right away." With a loud crack, he disappeared.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the way he was dressed. Harry looked at her with an amused look in his eyes. He conjured up two blankets and gave her one. The warming charm had disappeared while they were still outside and they were now, freezing to death.

A few moments later. Dobby had re-appeared with everything they asked, including the two hot butterbeers. When Ginny rewarded him with a smile, he blushed and bowed to floor before disappearing with another loud Crack. Harry hoped it wouldn't wake anyone up there. He didn't really want to explain to Ron what he was doing with his sister in the common-room in the middle of the night. And Merlin knows what a foul mood Ron is when woken up. Soon after that, they were sitting on the couch, warmly wrapped up in their blankets, eating, drinking, and talking about everything.

"So do you know were Ron was while we were out there?" She asked curiously. She would have thought that Ron would've come after her and demand an explanation, or whatever it was that he wanted.

"Probably somewhere in a closet…Hermione said she'd keep him occupied until he calmed down." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Uhg…Thank you for the image Potter! It's perfect if you want to ruin the day and give a girl nightmares." She said while making a disgusted face. But she couldn't deny that she was grateful to the older girl.

Harry smiled, and took her in his arms, and they laid in peaceful silence, Ginny's head rested on his chest, as they used to. Ginny was thinking about the day. Malfoy's attitude had been strange. At first, he had been his horrible, hateful self, but when she fought back, he had been somewhat different. Suddenly Harry asked her:

"What's been bothering you, Gin? You haven't been yourself for a long time now. Except today." His serious tone pulled her from her thoughts. It was clear he wanted to know, and to help her. Her violet circles under the eyes were worrying him, but she couldn't tell him. She talked to Harry about everything, except Tom.

"I…well, I've been tired a lot and…" she said hesitantly. Knowing he was too smart to believe her.

"Bullshit." he cut in" Come on, Gin, we both know that's not it." He said, a bit softer "Why won't you tell me what it is? If it's some guy, I can go kick his ass right away." He joked. She laughed a bit at that, breaking the tension that had built up in the ten seconds. "And, I wouldn't tell Ron. I promise" he said raising his right hand.

"I know, don't worry, I trust you! It's just, very personal. Don't worry, it's not a guy. Otherwise, you would be the first to know. And if he needs a good kick in the ass, don't worry, I promise you won't be left unsatisfied. But it's not, and I don't really feel like talking about it."

She knew that if she told Harry that Tom was still haunting her, he would feel guilty. He was already carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't need anyting else. He had enough trouble as it was. Furthermore, even if he wasn't showing it, she knew he was still greatly affected by Sirius' and Cedric's deaths.

"Besides it's over now so don't worry anymore!" she lied, trying to ease his concern.

He still looked doubtful though. Unable to repress a yawn, Ginny looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning. She got up and walked to him.

"Thanks for that marvellous after-noon Harry. I had fun, really."

With that, she gave him a peck on the cheek, which he heartedly gave back.

"Goodnight Harry. You really are a great friend."

"Night Gin, see you tomorrow."

And with that, they climbed the stairs to their separate rooms.  
But Ginny didn't have the peaceful night she hoped for. No, her dreams were filled by a certain pair of grey eyes.

**AN: So, what did tou think? I'm sorry, it was a bit short but I have my Baccalauréat coming (end of school exam) so I have to study quite a lot. Which means I won't be able to update anytime soon. But don't worry, I'm still thinking on it.**


	3. Don't fight it

**Disclaimer: The characters and the settings all belong to JK.**

A fortnight later, the dreams hadn't stopped, and Ginny couldn't forget his eyes. The Trio and she were having lunch together in the Great Hall. Hermione was harassing the boys, reminding them that the NEWTs weren't far away and that they really ought to start studying more.

But Ginny stopped listening and turned back to her meal, playing with the food, ignoring the Golden Trio's usual bickering.

Her thoughts hadn't been much on studying either. They were turning around two, handsome but very disturbing boys. As it was, Draco Malfoy was occupying her mind as much, if not more, than Tom Riddle. No matter where she went, he always appeared to be there, silent, staring at her. She could almost feel his gaze on her when she walked down a corridor, went to lunch, tried to study in the library, and sometimes, when she went outside, on the grounds with her friends for a bit of fresh air. It gave her goosebumps.

But worst of all, even when he wasn't physically there, he was in her thoughts. When she entered a room and didn't find him, she felt…disappointed? No certainly not. But she couldn't deny that she was always looking for him, and when he isn't there, it feels like something is missing. She had become more or less accustomed to his presence. But under no circumstances would she let him know that she enjoyed his stalking. It would be the end of her. She would have to be very careful. She certainly hoped no one had noticed his sudden interest in her, or hers in him. Especially Hermione, she was very observant and perspicacious.

"…Hello! Gin, are you in there?." Hermione's voice broke threw her thoughts. In fact, it seemed she'd been talking to her for quite some time. She was waving her hand a few inches from Ginny's face.

Ginny's head shot upwards. Both boys were looking at her. "…um, I'm sorry, I drifted off for a moment, what were you saying?"

"It's ok" Hermione answered, but her look was still dubious. "We were just saying that Malfoy's been acting strangely. Haven't you noticed anything?"

"Malfoy? Me? Er…no. I haven't. Why? What should I have noticed?"

Hermione looked like she was fighting the impulse to roll her eyes, Harry answered in her place.

"Well, first of all, wherever we go, he always seems to be there. If it were anyone else, I could have believed it to be a coincidence, but not with him. Plus, he's always looking at us, well, staring would be more accurate. I feel like he's _trailing_ us."

Ginny understood that feeling very well. She could affirm that in the past six days, she had seen more of him than in the past six years.

"Look!" Ron elbowed her quite painfully. "He's at it again! Staring at us" Immediately, Ginny turned her head towards the Slytherin table and there he was, a small arrogant smirk on his lips. But it was obvious it wasn't Harry, Ron or Hermione he was staring at. It was definitely her. And that smirk meant something, she was sure of it. His knowing smile could only be a bad omen.

"I bet he's preparing something. Something nasty." Ron continued. " Wonder what it is !" And whatever it was, Ginny could swear that it involved her.

"Well, I don't know, she lied, but I'm not staying to find out." Ginny started rising. "I need to see Collin before the DADA class, we have a project we're working on. See you later."

Turning around, she practically ran out the Great Hall, not even realising she went past Collin who was entering the Hall.

The reason she fled so piteously was that she wasn't able to stand his stare any longer. For two weeks he had been stalking her, at first she had just ignored him, but know, well, she took a certain pleasure in knowing that the Slytherin Prince was lusting after _her_, Ginny Weasley. And _that_, scared her. She could deal with unwanted attentions. That was not a problem. But how was she to do it if, her own mind wasn't made up?

She needed air. Putting her cloak on, she opened the massive door and ran out into the grounds.

As the wind whipped her face, Ginny looked up. The sky was grey and cloudy but it wasn't going to rain. She breathed deeply and started running towards the lake. She loved it there. It was always so peaceful. When she arrived, breathless from the effort Ginny loosened her tie and unbuttonned her shirt a bit to enable her to breathe. Her confusion hadn't diminished, but at least, here, she could let it out.

She grabbed a handful of pebbles and started skimming them on the lake. The sound of the water splashing as the little rocks entered it was oddly comforting. With all the strength that she could muster, she threw her last one further than any other. Still out of breath, she was debating whether to stop and head back towards the castle or to continue this stupid but soothing game.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you're avoiding me."

Her lungs seized. She knew that voice, that sarcasm. _Why was he here?_ She whirled around and wasn't disappointed.

"But every one knows Gryffindors don't run away. Do they? "

Ignoring his irony, Ginny concentrated her attention on his unusual appearance instead. There he was, hands in his pockets, ankles crossed, nonchalantly leaning against a tree, so unlike himself. Although it was cold, he wasn't wearing his cloak. His, usually neat shirt was all wrinkled and his sleeves were rolled up. His tie was even missing, and the wind was messing up his hair. Ginny felt the urge too run her hand threw them but very quickly chastised herself for such a thought. But she had to admit that, all in all, Malfoy was quite attractive.

Ginny must have been staring quite obviously, for, when her gaze reached his eyes, he raised a brow. Realizing she was gaping, she quickly closed her mouth and glared at him with the meanest stare she could muster.

"How did you…?" She gestured around with her hand. He couldn't have arrived from the castle; she would have seen him. And the only other way was through the forest.

A light sneer appeared on his face. "Magic" answered as if it were obvious.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like this ! Like you know something that I don't."

"Well, I wasn't aware that this is how I make you feel, but now that you mention it, there are a few things I know and you have yet to learn"

"Oh really? And what would that be? Would you care to enlighten me?"

Malfoy's brow rose. His gaze fell from her face to her feet and, very slowly, made its way up, obviously enjoying the sight of her short skirt blowing in the wind. She was trying to save some money and decided this skirt would do well enough for another year. Her unbuttoned shirt was showing a little cleavage, exposing pale flesh glistering with sweat, and her loose red and gold tie layed mischievously between the two mounds . As Draco's gaze rested a little longer than proper on her chest, Ginny was aware that with every breath she drew, her breast were heaving. The cold wind made her shudder and gossebumps appeared on her breasts, making making her nipples erect. But what Malfoy appreciated the most, was her lips, slightly parted, her flushed face and her hair, red locks escaping from her ponytail and clinging to her wet forehead. If he hadn't known better, he could have thought that Ginny Weasley had just had a passionate interlude with some unkown boy. That was certainly the image her attire evoke The tought hardened his body. By the time his eyes reached Ginny's her face had reddened even more, if that were possible. In opposition, Malfoy's expression was unreadable, as if he was wearing a mask. His eyes, however, were dancing with amusement.

"No. You can guess." After a moment, he added "But I could teach you all you need to know on that subject!"

Deciding to ignore the implication of his words, she asked him what she had been dying to know for the past two weeks.

"Why are you following me?"

"Following you?" A short chuckle escaped his lips. "Malfoys don't follow anyone. We just seem to find ourselves quite often in the same places." A smirk appeared on his lips, belying his words; the same smirk that he had earlier in the Great Hall.

"And if I could read your mind, I'd probably discover that you enjoy it."

Ginny turned pale. So he _had _found out.  
Hiding her initial shock, she snorted disbelievingly. "Or not"

Ignoring her lie, he added "However, now that you mention it, I do have something of yours." he said pulling a red cloth from his pocket. Holding it between two of his fingers, he showed it to her. Immediately, Ginny recognized her missing knickers. He had kept them. Ginny's temper flared. _How dare he?  
_"But, since you aren't very welcoming, I suppose, I'll just keep them."

Ginny wasn't about to let him simply put them back in his pocket.

It only took her a few seconds to reach him but it hadn't crossed her mind that he had planned her reaction. He knew her famous Weasley temper and had obviously anticipated her move. Before she could even try and grab them, she found herself trapped between him and the tree, her wrist firmly pinned above her head by his hands.

Her icy stare bore into him. Her eyes narrowed. "Let me go."

Her simple words held echoed of authority. He felt it, waited, then the ends of his lips lifted. "I don't think so."

Ginny tried to free herself as much as she could, but all she manage to do was to scrape the back of her hands against the trunk. His hold only seemed to tighten.

"But, if you give me what I want, we might be able to negotiate!"

Abandoning her vain struggle, she raised her head and looked supisciously into his eyes, his face just inches away from hers.

"What _do_ you want ?"

He smiled. An authentic real smile. "I really thought I'd made that obvious enough."

A sudden seriousness appeared on his face. His gaze lowered to her lips. He bent his head and his lips swooped, arrogantly and settled over hers.

The first contact stunned her; not knowing how to react, she closed her eyes and let him try. The very concept of breathing drifted from her mind as his lips moved lazily on hers. They were neither warm nor cool, yet heat lingered in their touch. They pressed close, then eased, sipped, supped then returned. Firm and demanding, they impinged on her senses, reaching deep, stirring her.

He released one of her hands, and brought his in the small of her back, pressing her to him. Heat surrounded her, even through her thick cloak, it reached for her, enveloped her, then sank into her flesh. And grew, built, a crescendo of warmth seeking release. His hunger had infected her. Utterly distracted, she tried to hold back, tried to deny its existence, tried vainly to dampen it down.

And couldn't. She was facing ignominious defeat, with not a clue of what followed, when the hard hand holding her other wrist shifted. His warm palm framed her face; one thumb pressed insistently in the centre of her chin.

Her jaw eased, her lips parted.

He entered.

The shock of the touch of tongue against tongue literally curled her toes. She would have gasped, but that was impossible; all she could do was feel. Feel and follow, and sense the reality of that hot hunger, the surprisingly subtle, deeply evocative seductively physical need. And hold hard against the temptation that streaked through her.

Even while he took arrogance to new heights.

She hadn't thought it possible, but he gathered her more closely, imprinting her soft flesh with the male hardness of his. Ruthlessly confident, he angled his head, tasting her languorously, unhurriedly, as if he had all the time an the world.

Then, deliberately forgetting who was kissing her, she responded.

Instead of the soft hesitating response he expected, her lips firmed and she aggressively sank into the kiss. Lowering her hands she brought them to his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. She wanted to punish him for making her surrender, for making her body crave, and for making her remember. Remember how she had already felt in his arms.

Triumph streaked through Draco; he mentally crowed. He'd laid her resistance to rest. She was pliant yet a real tigress in his arms. A groan escaped his lips as he felt her teeth biting hard on his lower lip. The heady sensation went strait to his head.

And straight to his loins.

She was no simple girl. Her three words, her attitude, had reeked of authority. No shy little girl would have had the confidence to command him, of all men, to "_Let me go_." She was not a girl, but a woman, and she fitted very well, supple and curvaceous in his arms.

In the back of her head, Ginny heard a bell ring, but disregarded it. It was he who pulled back and ended the kiss. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

_Anger_ was what he saw and felt. If her warm, pliant body hadn't been moulded against his, he would have shrunk back.

Slowly, he let go of her face, his fingers reaching for his lips, where the little bitch had bit him. He could feel the sweet metallic taste of blood. Looking at the red liquid on the tips of his fingers, he sneered then looked back at her.

"Not so innocent after all, are you? "

Ginny pushed him back, whirled around and stalked off towards the castle, ignoring his words.

He watched until she disappeared from sight, then stirred, straightened his shoulders and, lips curling into a wolfish smile, strolled unhurriedly in her wake. Thinking, somewhere on the way back, that he still had her knickers.

**AN: I'd love to be able to tell you that I'll update soon but I'm afrais that's not possible. I have never had so much work to do. This year is my final year and if I want to enter the university I want, I'll have to work more than ever. But I'm doing my best. Hope you understand. And reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. Playing Games ?

**Chapter 4**  
**Playing games?**

« Detention Weasley ! »

Ginny froze. "Damn" Those two words together were never a good sign.

She turned around to face her potion teacher, deploring her defeat. She had almost made it to her seat unnoticed. She had waited until Snape had gone to his supply closet then very quickly and as silently as possible tried to reach her place, next to Collin.

Since it was in the back of the very dimly lit classroom, he might have not noticed her absence yet. However, she was now caught, and, as it seemed, about to face detention. A second price to pay for her succumbing to another snake. Oh how she hated every single Slytherin!

As she looked at Snape, she noticed a small but very sadistic smile on his face.

"In the future, should you wish to go unnoticed, I suggest you consider dying your hair Miss Weasley."

This statement left all the Gryffindors outraged, and, of course, most of the Slytherins sniggering.

But she wouldn't reply. She knew what he was doing. This was his favourite game, and she was his favourite victim. He wanted her to give way to her temper so he could dock a few points off. Well he would be disappointed. She looked at him blankly as if this was just a friendly discussion.

"Thank you for the advice sir, I'll be sure to remember next time." She replied calmly.

He said nothing but she could see he was gauging whether this was worth taking points off or not. When he remained silent, Ginny wondered if she'd gone a little too far.

After a long silence, a sneer stretched on his lips. Obviously, he had found something.

"Sit down. And hurry up. Your potion had better be on my desk on time. And be here at eight tonight. _On time_ if you please, or we'll just have to double your punishment."

Compliant, Ginny sat down next to Collin and hastily started chopping her ingredients. She had a good 15 minutes to catch up.

"What took you so long?" Collin whispered to her.

"Lost track of the time." Well, Ginny considered her replied. It _was_ true, but she certainly wasn't going to say _why_. Or because of whom.

"Well, you kept your temper for once, but you definitely put him in a foul mood." Her head shot upwards. It took her a few seconds to realise he was talking about Snape. Not Malfoy. Of course not Malfoy. This was becoming an obsession.

"Oh yeah! Whatever he has in store for my detention, it undeniably isn't going to be pleasant." She shuddered at the thought. All this because of another slimy, horrible, insignificant Slytherin. Oh, he would pay for this.

A few hours later, walking through the portrait hole, Ginny was still pondering her revenge. Every one knew where men's weakness lay... Under the belt. She had an idea, but it did seem a little mean, even to her. On the other hand, it was _Malfoy _she was planning this on. Nothing was too nasty for a Malfoy! Was it? A smile, much like Snape's, appeared on her face.

He wanted to see her surrender? Well he _would_ see. But he wasn't going to get any. If pleasure was what he was looking for, he would find it _alone._

Who did he think he was? Who did he think _she_ was? That Parkinson cow? Did he really think himself irresistible? Well he wasn't, not to her at least.

With a sigh, Ginny sank down on the couch, in front of the fire. Who was she trying to fool ? Of course he was. That and a lot more. He had broken her resistance earlier today. He had made her feel warm and secure, but most of all, he had aroused her hunger. She wanted more. So much more. Her traitorous body had moulded itself against his. And, to be frank, she had enjoyed every single second of their fight, of their kiss.

They were playing a very dangerous game and she wasn't even sure she wanted to win anymore.

At that moment, Hermione, Harry and Ron, arrived, right on time to tear her from her dangerous thoughts. She really didn't like where they were leading her.

"So Gin, nice afternoon?" The older girl asked politely sitting down next to her. The boys were obviously deep down in a Quidditch conversation.

"Well more or less. You?"

"Oh it was okay. I had an Arithmancy test. I honestly thought I'd failed, but I went to see Professor Vector, but he said I was correct and that it was indeed Bridget Wenlock who discovered the magical properties of the number seven." The girl was talking faster and faster. Ginny had a few difficulties keeping up. "However now that you mention it, I'm sure I made a mistake on the number twelve. Oh how could I get _this_ wrong? It was all in the New Theory of Numerology. I have to go check. I can't stay like this." And without another word, she disappeared in the girl's staircase.

Well nothing unusual here.

Ginny turned to the boys.

"Hey Gin, look what Dobby found for me." Harry opened his hand and let the tiny snitch stretch its wings. "It was in one of my socks. Must be the one I kept when Umbridge banned me. Didn't know I still had it."

"We're going to practise. Harry said he'd teach me a few moves to catch it." Ron cut in. "Want to come?"

"Oh no thanks. I'd love to, but I have so much work to do."

A wide grin stretched on Harry's face. "Oh come on! Don't try and be serious. You can do it tonight."

"Harry!" Involuntarily, he flinched and turned around to see Hermione in the staircase, a very thick book in her hands and looking very ready to lecture him. "Don't you even try to convince her. It's hard enough for her to make that decision, so don't add temptation to laziness. She said she needed to work. You should follow her example if you have any intention of passing any NEWTs. And Ronald, do stop laughing, a little studying wouldn't do _you_ any harm either."

"Yes Mione. You're right, as usual!" Hermione couldn't stop her face growing pink. "But we'll do it after dinner. We still have plenty of time." Ron added with a bright smile.

"Humph…Not that much time. Why don't you come with us. We're going to work before _and_ after dinner."

"Actually, Ginny said hesitantly, I've got detention tonight."

At that, both boys burst out laughing.

Hermione seemed to be torn, between disappointment and amusement.

"Hermione, Ginny calmly explained suppressing a grin, we don't blame you for trying, but you'll never turn _any_ of us into wise and working students."

"Well, I'll never stop trying. Why'd you get detention anyway?"

"Oh, just arrived late in Potions after lunch." She replied nonchalantly.

"That's funny! Malfoy also arrived late in Transfiguration, and _he_ also got a detention!" Harry noticed

"Really? Indeed, what a funny coincidence!" Ginny's composure had fallen a bit. She didn't find it funny at all.

"Hey!" Ron busted out. "What if it wasn't a coincidence? Maybe he was spying on you Gin."

"Don't be stupid Ron, I'd have noticed."

Hermione looked very thoughtful.

"You know, that's not entirely stupid."

"Ladies, Harry cut in before Hermione had time to find an explanation, we'll just let you two solve the mystery, and be off to the Quidditch Pitch" And with a bow, they left.

Ginny was sure she heard Hermione mutter something like "Oh sure, let the girls do all the thinking" and "boys", associated with "lazy", but didn't otherwise give any sign that she was angry.

Two hours later, both girls joined up with the boys at dinner, all of them exhausted. In truth, Ginny was starting to dread what Snape had in store for her. It was, without a doubt, something vicious.

It was in a morose mood and with heavy footsteps that Ginny arrived at the Dungeon, on time.

As her hand reached the door handle, she was suprised to see that the door was locked. Snape was late.

That's odd. In all her years with him, not once had he been late. Especially for a detention. Ginny sunk to the floor, and decided to wait. She couldn't imagine his fury if, when he arrived, she wasn't there. But 15 minutes later, she was still waiting.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Finally! He had decided to grace her with his presence. But as the owner of the footsteps rounded the corner, it turned out to be McGonagall.

"Ah there you are Miss Weasley. I've been looking for you. I'm afraid Professor Snape is…uh…_indisposed_ so you'll be serving your detention with someone else. Follow me!"

Well that was a relief. Although McGonagall was never nice during detention, it couldn't be as bad as with Snape. Quickly Ginny rose and followed her.

"I must say I'm very disappointed. Once again, I find you in detention." Under McGonagall's cold stare, Ginny felt compelled to lower her head.

"You, of all, should know that punctuality is not something to mock." Then suddenly, her voice became friendlier and much more secretive, far less formal. "I mean it Ginevra, if you keep getting yourself into trouble, you'll never be able to make it to Head-Girl. What a pity that would be. We have an exceptional Head-Girl this year, and I had hoped that next year's would also be a Gryffindor."

Ginny stopped dead in her track. Her? Head-Girl? She had thought of it, but never dared hope!

Seeing that her student had fallen behind, McGonagall turned around.

"Of course, you mustn't take anything for granted! I would never have suggested the idea had I not believed you capable, Ginevra. However, your conduct must be irreproachable. And for the moment, it is far from perfect."

And without another word, the Deputy Headmistress turned around and continued walking. Arriving in the entrance Hall, Ginny addressed her teacher.

"Where are we going Professor?" This was not the way to the Transfiguration classroom.

McGonagall looked at her, and answered:

"I won't be needing your help tonight, however, I know that Professor Sprout could use a hand. Actually, I believe you're responsible enough to go to the Green House number 3 alone. I trust you won't get lost?"

"No ma'am."

"Excellent. Goodnight then Miss Weasley."

"Goodnight Professor." And Ginny hurried to the Green House. She couldn't have hoped for anything better. Not only was she serving her detention with Professor Sprout, but she had discovered that she actually was a serious aspirant for Head-Girl. Well serious enough for McGonagall to talk to her about it.

And it was light-hearted that Ginny entered the Green House. However, her good mood soon diminished when she noticed who was also here. _Him!_ Why was he always there?

As soon as he saw her, that ever-present smirk appeared, twice as unnerving.

Oh he would pay! Not only was it his fault that she was here, but he was now laughing at her? Well she hadn't planned on seeing him so soon, but now that they were together, she might as well start her revenge right now.

And, lowering her lids, Ginny sent him the nicest smile she knew and licked lusciously her bottom lip. And wasn't disappointed when she saw his brow raise. Oh how sweet revenge would taste.

_Men! _They were all the same. If you play their game, you can do whatever you want with them! And so swaying her hips, Ginny walked past him towards Professor Sprout, feeling his gaze burning through her.

As it turned out , there had been a fight in the House and all they needed from her was a bit of tiding. The plants didn't react well to magic, so it had to be done the normal way. That suited her very well. That would provide a lot of occasion to give him a foretaste of her 'charms'. And so she did, completely aware of a certain blond Slytherin's gaze on her.

_What was the Weaslette playing at?_ For a whole hour, she had been inflaming his senses. Mostly by bending over, and thus allowing him a good view, either of her magnificent derriere, or of her revealing neckline. A décolleté, which, it seemed to him, had considerably lowered since she had arrived. But also more subtly, by a small but secretive smile, a gaze under heavy lids, her hand brushing his, a little blush betraying naughty thoughts, squeezing past him a little closer than necessary, and that perfume… He bided his time. Obsessed with his problem, obsessed with her.

If her plan had been to seduce him, she couldn't have tried differently. And seduced he unquestionably was. He was glad he had the idea to wear jeans for this detention, but they seemed just a little too tight at the moment. In truth, it was agony seeing her like this, so close yet untouchable…

_Untouchable?_ The word repeated itself in his clouded head again and again. She certainly had made it clear that she was, at least to him. But then, the same unanswered question arose: _What was she playing at? What was the meaning of this 'seduction'? _She knew he already was completely under her _charm_. One word of her, and he would show her pleasures she didn't event know existed. If she wanted him, all she had to do was ask. She knew it. Yet there she was, an enticing temptress, teasing him.

Could that be it? Was she just teasing him? If that was it, then she had no idea what she was playing with. _He_ was the expert at that game. Girls could be teased, just as much as men. It just took a little more 'persuasion'… And that precise girl needed to be taught a lesson. Some things are too serious to toy with.

And so that little game of theirs continued for another two hours. But this time, two were playing it.

And Ginny soon understood how dangerous it was to mess with desire. Something had changed in Malfoy's attitude. While letting her approach him, he never missed the occasion to touch her cheek, her throat, trail a finger up the inside of her bare arm. He felt her start, quiver, soften. Felt her nerves tighten, her senses burn. He played to it, never missing an opportunity to get close to her, letting his palm brush her shoulder, her breast, or skate possessively over her back, down over her hips and the curves of her bottom. She tried to slap him twice and succeded in kicking him in the shin once. It hurt like hell, but it definitely was worth it just to see her blush, and of course, feel her body.

Every shudder, every sigh, every gasp was pure agony to him. But for a fortnight, he had been controlling his desire, maintaining an iron rein on his senses. She, on the other hand, was new to this game, and couldn't possibly control her reaction, or let a calm mask appear on her face while her head spun.

She discovered he had an advantage she couldn't match. He could touch her anywhere and her sense leapt. Her whole body, all of her skin was sensitised; not just to his touch, but to his breath, to his very nearness. She was acutely aware of every little brush, every gliding, illicit caress.

But she let him play with her, draw her as close as he wished, so their thighs brushed and hips met; knowing every touch affected him as much as it affected her.

As she watch his smug smile and arrogant look, it suddenly dawned on her that he might have cause to be so arrogant and that letting him lead her, was the road to defeat. He mastered this game much more than she. She had to be unpredictable. This was her only asset. So she tried to match each of his touches, each of his caresses. She turned her mind to his reactions and discovered that the spot just beneath his ear was a sensitive one. The side of his throat too, but his tie got in her way. His arms, his shoulders, his hips; those might have been helpful had they been bare. And it _was_ difficult touching him while avoiding professor Sprout and cleaning a green house.

Finally, while he was straitening a bubotuber she found what she sought. His thighs. He tensed visibly when she artfully trailed her finger down the long muscles, taut beneath his trousers.

The game had finally become more even. He had found, a long time ago her sensitive spots, but now, she had found his. However, being the Slytherin he was, he didn't let her savour her new discovery.

Ten minutes later, she caught him again while he was carrying a very heavy box. She snuck up on him and spread her fingers about his thighs, then ran her hands upwards…  
Malfoy quickly droped the box on the nearest table and caught her wrists in an iron grip. It was clear that he wasn't going to allow her to play in that perticular sphere. He seemed so in control. It unnerved her to no end.

She had to change tactics. As it turned out, one look, one luscious movement, or even licking her lips, proved that he wasn't as calm as he appeared. His eyes danced, his body tensed, his breath seized, betraying a turmoil inside him, matching hers. If she wanted to win, she had to keep a reasonable distance between them. Her other tactits hadn't been very successful so far. Maybe this one would.

A small detail she forgot when she asked for his help to put a plant back on its base. She almost immediately regretted not using her wand despite Sprout's clear instructions, as his warm body moulded against hers, his chest hard against her back, his erection pressed hard against her bottom, and his mouth closed about her earlobe.

As she tried to escape his embrace, his hand flew to her abdomen, drawing her closer.

"Oh no my temptress, our dance has just begun."

The murmured words brushed her ear; sensation streaked down her spine.

She certainly had underestimated him. If he kept this up, _she _would be the one searching for lonesome pleasure.

At that moment, his body disappeared from her. When she turned around, she saw the reason. Professor Sprout was standing behind them. Luckily, it seemed she hadn't had time to see anything, but did look suspicious as she noticed the flush on the teenager's faces.

"Thank you to both. I didn't think we would finish tonight. You must be exhausted. It's high time you two returned to your dormitories and had a good night's sleep."

Ginny nearly laughed out loud at that comment. Exhausted they were, but sleep was the furthest thing from their minds. As all three of them exited the Green House, a most welcomed cold wind surrounded them, calming their overheated ardour.

They walked in silence, Professor Sprout between them, hiding him from her view. Ginny was grateful for that small break. She closed her eyes, letting the cold wind cool her burning cheeks. That had been a close one. Had Sprout not arrived, she was certain she would have done something stupid.

"Oh Dear!" The small women stopped walking. "I forgot to lock the house. Continue without me. Mr Malfoy, as Head-Boy, I trust I can count on you to accompany Miss Weasley back to the tower?"

Those words sent panic through her whole body. She looked at Malfoy hoping that he would refuse. But no such luck! Just a single glance at his smirk told her he intended to take advantage of every occasion he could find to be alone with her.

"It would be my pleasure Professor." He answered. It seemed to Ginny that he had accentuated the word pleasure. Yet again, it could be her imagination. She wasn't really herself this evening.

"Thank you my boy, I knew you were trustworthy." At that, Ginny let out a rather loud and unrefined snort.

Her teacher ignored it and turned around, leaving the two inflamed teenagers alone, leaving her at the mercy of this serpent. Was she blind, or just irresponsible?

As soon Malfoy watched Sprout disappeare from view Ginny started runing as fast as she could towards the Tower. She knew she was fleeing, and in truth, didn't care.

"Oh no you don't!" she heard him say as he ran after her. He had caught up with her way before she reached the stairs, pushed her against the wall. She started fighting back, scratching his face with her nails, or at least trying to, for before she understood what happened, he had trapped both of her hands in one of his and held them above her head. He appeared to like having her in that position.

"Now that you've started this little show, you should finish it." Without even giving her time to reply, he kissed her. Hard.

At the feel of those demanding lips bruising hers, Ginny's animosity resurfaced. This kiss wasn't to seduce her, it was to punish her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and broke the kiss, pulling her head back so she looked at him.

"Don't mess with things you can't control! For all you know" he said as his hand travelled from her hair to her bottom. "I could rape you right here, this instant. But I admit I'd much more enjoy laying you across my knees and giving you the good spanking you deserve, until that very attracting bottom of yours became so red you couldn't even sit down"

Ginny didn't say a thing. Draco couldn't read out her expression. Was it fear or was it anticipation? Maybe a bit of both. He would soon find out, he promised himself. But for now, he would just settle for a goodnight, and maybe not so gentle, kiss. So he bent his head.

Immediately, Ginny's traitorous body answered as she felt his hand on her breast and his mouth on hers. Her lips parted, inviting him, accepting him, pushing her body against his so he could feel the softness of body, and her, the hardness of his. As Ginny felt him harden once again against her stomach, it became obvious that Malfoy enjoyed this boldness. He was so hard it nearly hurt her. How could any part of a body be so hard?

Interupting her thoughts, Draco broke away, leaving them both breathless. He rested his forehead on hers and, with a hoarse voice added:

"Don't play games with me Weasley!"

Instantly, Ginny backed away, only to find the wall behind her. Still, she had put a small, if not safe distant between them, permitting her to gather her senses.

"What?" she asked in a tone that told him he was on dangerous grounds. "I'm the one playing games with you? How dare you? From the beginning you have been toying with me, making me surrender just for the fun of it. What makes you do it? Do you feel powerful? Does your ego need flattering? Or is it just a stupid bet with your snake friends to see how long can frigid Ginny Weasley resist you?"

With that she tried free her hands, but he held firm.

Slowly, one hand still holding her wrists pinned above her, the other lowered down from her breast past her waist, to her thighs, and up again, until he reached her knickers.

Ginny was panting. he knew the effect he had on her, so it was no use trying to conceal it. "You think that was a game? You think _this_ is game?" He pressed hard erection against her hips.

"I'm not controlling what's happening here. I can't resist it anymore than you can."

She felt his hand slip in her knickers. She tried to close her legs, but his knee was between hers. Giving him enough access for him to glide his finger in her softness. He removed his hand and showed it to her. She could see his finger glistering wet from her obvious desire.

"You can't even try to deny it!" he wispered in his ear. "I've barely seen anyone so wet. I may be a Slytherin, a snake as you say, but at least, I'm not so coward as to deny the obvious, and what I feel."

Ginny's head shot upwards.

"No!" he said as if guessing her thought. "I don't have any feelings for you, and, Merlin forbid you have any for me! But we have something here, you know we do. How many others have made you feel warm by just a stare, have had you squirming with pleasure beneath them? How many have you played that little game earlier with?"

No answer came. No answer was needed.

"Even if it's just physical, it's there. If you want it to be a game, it can be."

Silence!

Malfoy waited for what seemed to be hours. For all he knew, it could have been. He could read confusion on her face. Right now, about a hundred thoughts were battling in her head. When she didn't say anything, he took her by the arm.

"Come, I'll take you back to the tower."

And with that, started guiding her down the corridor and up the stairs.

Ginny let him lead her without a word. It suited her perfectly well, because, in truth, she didn't know what to say. Could it be that all this was really serious? Was Malfoy truly seducing her? Should she give in? One part of her wanted to, the other part desperatly tried to find reasons not to. She tried to envision a relationship, anytype of relationship with Malfoy, and honestly couldn't. They were both so unpredictable. Yet, despite what Malfoy thought, she could recognize passion when it struck her.

But way before she could have time to order her thoughts, they arrived in front of the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady was about to growl about being woken up at this hour, but one look from the Head-Boy was enough to shut her up.

Malfoy murmured the password, led her threw it and stopped just before arriving in the common room. He turned her to him, and lifted her chin until she was looking directly in his grey eyes.

His lips approached hers, but instead of kissing her, he whispered:

"Play that game with me Ginevra!"

And without another word, her turned away an left

Ginny, ran to her room, trying not to wake her dormates but couldn't find sleep that night.

**AN: Well that's it for now. What did you think? I need reviews. To make me write faster...**


	5. Surrender Gin

Ginny slowly massaged her neck as she lay her quill down. She thought about today. What a dreadful day. It had gone by so fast and yet remained in a sort of blur.

First of all, she had fallen asleep during charms. (Not that she was the only one) but it was the first time it happened to her. Then, at lunch time, Ron told her that somehow, he had found out that Malfoy and she had served detention together. Not that he suspected anything, but she had nonetheless to assure him that he had been his usual hateful self and that nothing particular had happened.

However, Hermione not being as dull as her brother spotted that something was amiss. She actually looked like she didn't believe her. If there was one person she didn't like to lie to, it was Hermione. Besides, she was bad at it. Hermione wasn't the kind of girl to drop a subject if she wasn't satisfied. And she was a very nosy girl. So Ginny decided it would be best not to be confronted. She spent the rest of the day avoiding her, for she knew that if the brunette found a way to be alone with her, she would ask questions she didn't want to answer.

But the worst had yet to come. Oh yes, the worst always appeared as a young blond Slytherin. She still had an answer to give to Malfoy's ludicrous proposition and was far from ready. Actually, she doubted she would ever be ready to make a decision. The more she thought about it the less she could actually understand her thoughts. She never backed from a challenge, but this was Malfoy. Not only was he a Slytherin, he was the most obnoxious, hateful, snob, evil, proud, tall, handsome, attractive, sexy…. Well… the worst Slytherin there ever was. She prayed Merlin they wouldn't run into each other.

But, as she should have guessed, the fates had decided otherwise. He was coming out of the Great Hall, just as she was coming down to lunch. She immediately caught the arm of a younger Gryffindor passing nearby and initiated what she hoped looked like a deep conversation about Gryffindor points. But when he went past them, she made the mistake of looking at him and felt her cheeks burning at his amused and cynical sneer. Yes she was a coward, so what?

She felt a sense of prickle down her spine, and sure enough, when she glanced around the room there he was behind her, leaning crossed arms against a wall waiting with that insufferable self-assured smile for her to finish her talk. It was a big mistake to assume that he would hesitate to make a move in such a crowded corridor. Just the look he gave her made her feel hot and send shivers from her toes to her ears. When she left the third year (after all there wasn't so much you could say to a complete stranger without raising any questions) she headed as quickly as she could towards the Great Hall without actually running. But it took him about two seconds to catch up with her. He caught her arm and pulled her along into a small discreet alcove. At least a dozen students must have seen her being dragged by him.

"Have you been trying to avoid me Ginny? That's not very nice is it? I trust you haven't forgotten I'm waiting for an answer." How could she forget?

"Tonight!" he whispered. And a second later he was gone. Ginny wondered if she had dreamt, but, deep deep deep inside, a place she didn't want to explore, she knew it was true and had little time ahead of her. He hadn't even specified where they were to meet. However, it let little space for hope, for where ever she went, Ginny knew he would find her.

She ate alone, in silence, searching for ways to avoid him. She could stay in the Tower, but as Malfoy was Head-Boy, he could ask for a word with any prefect, they weren't allowed to refuse. She couldn't ask any of her friends to help her, they would all ask questions. The room of requirements was obviously out of the question since he knew where it was, and so was the lake. Oh how she hated him. He knew all her hiding places.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she bumped into someone on the way back.

"Hello Ginevra" came the small voice of Luna Lovegood. "I see you're also very distracted tonight."

"Yes I am. Tell me Luna, when you want to hide from something or someone who knows all you're hiding places, what do you do?"

"Oh, you mean like Wrackspurts?"

"Hum, yes, something like that." Ginny answered warily.

"Well, I thought, that would have been obvious for you Ginny, yet again, you're not a Ravenclaw. You go somewhere people don't expect you to go!"

Of course!! He would never look for her in the Ravenclaw dorm. And Luna wouldn't ask too many questions. This was perfect.

"Tell me Luna, could I study in your House tonight? I am trying to hide and the Gryffindor tower is too obvious."

"Well of course, Ginny. I was just on my way there. I could show you my collection of butterbeer cap and if we have a bit of time left, maybe you could help me find one of my my necklaces. Some have been missing." Ginny rolled her eyes. Everyone still picked on poor Luna. They should have outgrown it by now. "People are jealous" Luna added softly.

But none of what she said reached Ginny's mind. She followed her with a very cheerful smile, thinking she had finally bested Malfoy. But what she didn't realise was that there conversation had been heard by at least a dozen Slytherins.

Luna led her to the portrait of an old man in navy blue robes, with a very long beard and no hair, reading a parchment.

"Password?" he asked. Luna started a whole conversation with him about a charm which could turn his beard in all sorts of blue, before finally giving him the password.

The Ravenclaw common room was very much like the Gryffindor, except everything was blue and bonze. Definitely not as cosy, but the mix of colours was nice. Even the fire was blue.

* * *

So ther she was, four hours later pondering on that horrid day. Her thoughts were interrupted by a raven uttering a horrid caw eleven times. The clock was awful, even if a rowing lion could sometimes be irritating, it was still better than a raven. A silly giggle escaped her as she imagined a snake hissing eleven times. Yes, she should consider herself lucky to be a Griffindor.

Luna had gone to bed, curfew was one hour ago. The prefects on duty would have finished their rounds by now. Ginny decided it was safe to go back to her dorm.

The castle was completely silent. Ginny rushed up the stairs, ran down a few corridors when she heard footsteps. Ginny wasn't on prefect duty and would lose Gryffindor points if she were caught. She turned her head and thought her luck had finaly changed. Just beside her stood the statue of Boris the Bewildered. She silently murmured the password and entered the prefect's bathroom.

Sticking her ear to the door, she heard the footsteps dying away. She didn't move until the corridor was completely silent. She sank to the floor, it wasn't safe to get out now, whoever that was might come back.

Since she was stuck here, she might as well take advantage of the situation and allow herself a well deserved bath. It had been ages since she actually came here.

* * *

On the other side door, however, a blond Slytherin was waiting for Ginny to get comfortable. Ten minutes later, judging she had had enough time, he entered, a silently as he could. Obviously, Merlin was on his side, for Ginny was rinsing her hair at that moment, so she didn't hear him, and her back was arched, giving him a very good view of what he longed for.

He watched her for a few seconds, but it was enough for his imagination to picture himself taming this wild tigress who dared to refuse him, and for his body to harden.

She stretched out and reminded him of a wild cat. She certainly fought like one, but soon, he assured himself, she would purr in his arms.

He waited, but apparently, she had no intention of opening her eyes anytime soon. Guess he'll have to attract her attention, someway.

"My, my. Aren't we in trouble???" said the all too familiar voice.

With a splashing noise, Ginny raised herself. Why in Merlin's name had she not poured bubbles? she thought as she piteously tried to hide her body with her arms. She didn't know how long he had been there, but he certainly had an eyeful. She forced a gulp down as she noticed him pulling his tie free.

Funnily enough, she wasn't that surprised to find him here.

"How did you find me?" she asked. Malfoy didn't even answer. His shirt landed on the floor.

"You should be more preoccupied with other matters. Like what's going to happen to you. Here… alone… naked… with me. Do you do it on purpose Ginevra? It's the second time I've caught you like this. You enjoy it don't you?"

Ginny was about to reply something when she caught the glint of amusement in his eyes. He was toying with her.

He was down to his underwear by now; Ginny closed her eyes. Maybe he had seen her naked several times, but she had never seen him. A splashing noise told her he had joined her in the water. She opened her eyes to find him much closer than she expected, closer than she should have allowed and far too close for her liking!

A chill of excitement ran through her body. She saw the look of longing in his eyes. He was lusting after her. Yes she did enjoy it. But her mind refused to surrender, forcing her to swim away.

He grabbed her ankle. "Come now Ginny, don't play cat and mouse with me. We both know you want to get caught."

He pulled her to him so she was standing, facing him. He didn't pull her to his body but held her waist at arms lenght. For a brief moment, Ginny wondered why she didn't fight back. Was he right? Did she want him to catch him?

"You're wrong." She lied. "Let me go, I never asked for any your attention."

"Oh really? And what about yesterday Ginny? Didn't you want my attention then?" His mouth approached her ear. "I dare you do deny it" he whispered.

What was she supposed to answer? Oh how hated him. (She had been thinking that very often lately.) She was tempted to deny it, just to irk him, but she hadn't forgotten his threat of the night before. Would he dare spank her?

As if he was reading her thoughts, his hand glided down her spine. She couldn't stiifle a gasp as he cupped her bare buttock. She looked up into his very amused eyes.  
Lying would be too dangerous, she decided, so she said nothing.

"Let's pretend I _do_ believe you, and you _don't_ want me to catch you. I'm feeling very generous tonight, so I'll give you a chance to prove that to me. You have one minute to escape, and if I do catch you, you're mine."

Ginny didn't want to play, but what choice had she?

"And if you don't?" He hadn't specified what would happen if she won, and you could never be too cautious with Slytherins like him.

"We'll see…"

"No, I don't think so" Malfoy didn't even bother to answer. He only raised a brow as if to say. "Do you really have a choice?"

"Fine, I'll play! But you must promise that if I manage to get away, you will leave me alone."

"Okay, for tonight!"

"No… for ever." She said.

"Come on Ginevra, you don't really want that."

One part of her mind protested, but the feeling of excitement in her body definitely agreed with him.

"Yes I do." She was surprised by how convincing her lie sounded. Yet his raised brow told her wasn't fooled.

"We'll see." He answered. Ginny decided this was the best she could get from him, so she pushed hard against him and started swimming towards the edge. But as soon as she started climbing out of the giant tub, she felt his hands close around her ankle and pull her back in.

He trapped her with all his weight,her front facing the edge. "You're mine" he said.

"You said I had one minute." The anger in her voice was nearly palpable and Draco was glad he couldn't see her eyes. She pushed against the edge to free herself, but her attempt was completly hopless. He was so much taller and bigger than she was.

She felt him chuckle. "I lied!" he whispered in her ear.

She tried to push him away again but he grabbed both of her arms and twisted them behind her back. Her front was completly pressed against the cold marble edge. She felt his hand slithering towards her stomach and down. His knee was between hers, spreading her legs. She felt so open and vulnerable to him. An all to familiar sensation woke up in her stomach. At the same time he pushed his hard body against hers and she felt his rigid sex, against her bottom. As if acting on its own free will, her body arched against his very hard erection.

"Do you feel it Ginny?" He asked teasingly

"Er… feel what?" She asked as innocently as she could.  
His finger entered her. Ginny's whole attention was on the sensation.

"How much you want me!" He murmured hoarse voice.

"You arrogant basta…oh!" She couldn't even finsh one simple sentence.

He curled his finger. A sparkle of pleasure ignited itself in her body. A gasp escaped her and her whole body tensed.

"Admit it Gin. You want me!"

"No!" He curled his finger again. And ginny couldn't suppress a second moan. A warm feeling spread through her body.

"Shall I have to torture it out of you Ginevra?"

Her mouth went dry. "Torture?" she asked in a feeble voice. Surly he didn't mean…

And he did it again. Ginny decided she liked that game.

"Would you like me to do that again?" he teased

She nodded, waiting. He chuckled. His finger slid in and out of her but did not curl again like she wanted it to.

"You're going to have to do better than this."

"Yes…" she said in a barely audible voice. He stopped any motion and went completly still.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes!"

"Yes?? Is that all?"

Oh how she hated him. "Yes please"

He didn't let her wait long. He curled ……. Again and again. Until she felt like she was burning within. Liquid fire coursed through her veins. Her legs gave in beneath her and he was completly supporting her, still holding her arms behind her back. Her breath came in short rasps, her head was spinning, she was getting closer and closer…

But suddenly, it all stopped, his fingers left hers and her world started rocking. She was too lost in her sensation to even protest. He freed her arms and she felt his hands grab her waist and turn her around.

He was so close to her, his hand reached for her nape and started caressing her. He eased down, benath the surface of the water and his fingers slipped around her breast. His fingers began to spread under the weight of the ivory globe, to glide upwards until the calloused edge of his forefinger was under her nipple. And then over it, sliding across with a sensuous abrasion that sent sensations shuddering through her stomach and between her legs.

"You like that don't you?" she nodded imperceptibly but apparently he sensed it. "You have no idea how many times I've been dreaming of those breasts, waiting to feel them again, knowing how sensitive you are here" she gasped as he allowed his fingers to catch her nipple between them and not so gently pressed the small nub between their strength.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as he continued caressing her. It was so nice and yet so frustrating. Another part of her longed for his touch. She sensed him move and his lips closed about the tight bud, and he began to gently suckle. As she moved, her hips arched towards his, begging him for more. His mouth left her breast, only to catch her earlobe between his teeth.

"So, what will it be Ginny? Give me your answer now. Do you want me to stop and leave you alone? Or do you want me to pleasure you tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow?"

She could not answer, only moan. His hot breath near her ear sent shivers down her spine and warmth spread to her whole body "Surrender Gin"

"I don't… I'm not…" His finger closed her lips.

"We don't have to anything you're not ready to."

Victory soared threw him has he felt, more than he actually saw her tiny nod. His fingers traced back towards her wide opened thighs, and found her sensitive bud. Her whole body tensed as he pressed. He felt he was losing her. He could feel her pulse beating wildly against his palm. He watched fascinated, as she abruptly shuddered and tensed, a husky cry escaping her lips before she collapsed against him.

The only thing that could be heard was the gliding of the water against their burning skins and Ginny harsh breathing.

Draco didn't want to push his luck tonight, she already had agreed to whatever this was. He could wait to find his own release.

As Ginny's world came into focus, Malfoy whispered in her ear…

"That's three you owe me!!!" And without another word, he left her to her thoughts and emotions.


	6. Trapped

**Dear readers, I know this took a long time, and you will probably be unsatisfied (or at least curious) at the end of this chapter, but please, please review. Your opinon matters a lot to me.**

Sweet Merlin, Malfoy thought as went from the prefect's bathroom towards the dungeon, he couldn't even walk normally. What had gotten into him? Just leaving like that. He knew he had restraint, but bloody hell, he actually deliberately walked away with an erection so painful it would have to be taken care of. He must have gone completely mad. It wasn't like him to restrain himself so much.

He probably could have persuaded little Weaslette to take care of his problem for him, but it wasn't worth the risk of having her shy away and be prude or whatever a nervous Gryffindor virgin like her would have been. He wasn't too sure how she would react. But it was just a matter of time before she would return the favour.

To be honest he was quite proud of his work today. She had responded better than he could have hoped. Merlin, he never had to work so hard for a girl, but something told him she was worth it.

He noted the dampness and coldness of the dungeons, but it did little to ease his pain. He thought about going to the common room but decided against it. He wasn't in the mood for polite conversation. As he saw Nott approach, he muttered his password and made for his room as quick as he could. He needed a shower.

* * *

Malfoy excited the bathroom, a towel around his waist, still damp and definitely more relaxed. His respite however was very short lived as he saw Theodore sprawled on his bed reading a magazine.

"I admit there are many advantages to having one's own room and bathroom." He said turning the magazine clockwise.

"Give me that!" Malfoy growled as he snatched the offensive paper from his hands "I have no idea whatever possessed me to give you my password." If Nott heard him, he gave no notice of it.

"That was a nice long shower. Hope you enjoyed it. You looked a bit _stiff_ when I saw you walking in the corridor. If I didn't know better, I would even have said you were limping. Has someone been rejecting you?" an amused sparkle glittering in his eye. He winked.

So much for subtlety.

"Sod off" he answered as he raked his hand through his still wet hair.

"I don't know why you even bother to act like us mere mortals when you could have any female arse in this house. Hell even some male ones two." He paused a while thinking about what he said while Malfoy was putting a pair of shorts on. "Come to think of it, that's a bit disturbing"

"Whatever! Get out" he answered as he threw the towel back in the bathroom and started picking up his clothes. He had left all of them on the floor as he hurried to the shower.

"So, who is she?" Nott asked matter-of-factly, examining his nails and only just throwing a glance to judge his reaction.

Malfoy froze in midair while tidying the room. "Who?"

"The girl! You know, the one you've been rejecting Pansy for."

"I've always been rejecting Pansy" Malfoy resumed folding his clothes as if discussing the weather.

"Oh come on, you know how girls are. Pansy gloats every morning after. Only when girls are present of course, but Daphne doesn't know how to keep a secret. Well actually she does, but under the proper circumstances you can get any girl to say whatever you want, if you get my meaning" He said wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"More than you think" he mumbled

"What's that?" he said pricking up his ear.

"Nothing. Get off my bed; I'm going to sleep now" as he pulled the covers from underneath Nott.

"Fine" Nott answered as he got up "But trust me when I say Pansy isn't going to let go that easily. She kinda got used to all the privileges of dating the Head Boy"

"We never daaaaated" Malfoy said not bothering to stifle his yawn.

"Sleeping with, if you prefer, but to her, it's the same."

The only answer that came was a soft snore. Nott left, only just realising that he had not answered about the girl.

* * *

Ginny was thankful for her dreamless sleep. No handsome dark wizard and no Slytherin.

Quidditch practice the next day had been awful. Ron was in a rather foul mood, he had obviously had a row with Hermione, probably over Krum or something stupid. Not only was he cold-shouldering Hermione on the way to the pitch, but it also seemed that Harry had gotten in the middle of their fight and wasn't very detached as he picked up on Ron's mistakes. To be honest, Ron had never played so dreadfully, and seemed to be aware of it, which only heightened his aggressiveness. As they went to the changing room he yelled at some frightened first years, accusing them to block the way to the broom shed.

"Ron you stupid git" Ginny yelled as the girl reduced to tears, very tempted to show off her skills as an accomplished caster of the Bat Bogey Hex. But Harry stepped in before she could even pull out her wand.

"Enough! Ginny, for once, control your temper, and Ron, if you don't stop bullying everyone around you, including your team mates, I'm going to have to kick you off the team." Ginny could not believe it. He was actually shouting at her. "Go to your changing rooms. Now!" he yelled as both of them stayed rooted in place at his outburst.

Ginny fled to her changing room. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Ron was being his normal obnoxious self, but Harry's outburst toward her was very out of character. Sure, the trio often bickered, but never with her.

The rest of the girls had already left. Alone, Ginny started undressing "prats, both of them".

"I couldn't agree more" came an amused voice behind her. "Talk to yourself often?"

Ginny spun around, grabbed her shirt in a futile attempt to cover herself.

"Come now, I've seen you more naked than that" his smirked widened as he approached "In fact", he said grabbing her shirt, "I think you're a little to dress for what I intend"

"And what exactly do you intend?" She asked as coldly as she could, resisting. She knew he was going to win in the end but she would not give him the satisfaction of being easy. Besides, she liked being seduced.

"What do you think?" he was much too close, yet still a little far. He started nibbling her ear.

"With you, I always imagine the worse." Her voice seemed a little hoarse, even to her.

"And what would the worse be?" His hands were cool against her heated and damp skin. She felt them snaking around her waist, unhooking her bra.

"Not yet!" She said shoving his hands away. She wanted him to try little harder. This was too easy.

"You don't mean it" his tone was still playful, but his hands had left her.

"Oh but I do" she said rehooking her bra.

"Drop the act Ginevra!" She could feel that he wasn't playing anymore, but she didn't see how she could '_drop the act_' without losing her dignity as well.

"It's not an act" Her words didn't even seem convincing to her. "I'm not ready"

"So you want me to leave?"

"Yes I do" _No she didn't_.

"Very well then, I'm leaving"

And true to his word, he turned around and made for the door.

"Fine" She said to his retreating form. She couldn't stop herself. "You can stay"

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Do you _want _me to stay?"

Ginny bit her lips. "Yes" she whispered barely audible. But she knew he'd heard her.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have the time to seduce you from scratch today, so you know where to find me when you ARE ready."

And without another word he left. Ginny was dumbstruck. That was the one thing she had not expected.

But her shock would have turned into anger could she have seen the smirk on his face.

* * *

As Draco walked towards the castle, he wondered if he was stupid or simply crazy. He finally decided he was a genius. She would soon be eating out of the palm of his hand. Oh yes. She would come to him.

* * *

She would NOT go to him!!!!! Who did he think she was? Some sort of needy tramp? Hell, who did he think _he_ was?

She had thought of little else throughout the day. And still her anger hadn't reduced. After all, _he_ came to her, not the opposite! Why should _she_ seek him out?

"Humph"

Of all the nerves. She walked furiously. No one had ever humiliated her this way. She was done with him. _Done_!!! He could go to hell for all she cared. He was probably going to end up there anyhow she thought ironically. She had never met anyone so… so… _evil!_ Well Tom didn't count. He wasn't human after all. Well maybe a bit, but he still didn't count!

She was a bit breathless from all her rapid pacing. Her stride usually matched the speed of her thoughts. She stopped to catch her breath and leaned against the wall for support.

"Arrogant bastard!!" She said between two gulps of air.

"Hum hum" a rusty and very deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

For the first time, Ginny paid attention to her surroundings. She didn't recognize this end of the castle, but the dampness and coldness did not reassure her.

"Do you have the password?" came the strange voice again.

Ginny looked up. She was in front of a blank wall. She had never been here, but she knew from Ron that it was such a wall that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

She had a dreadful feeling. And sure enough, to her left was the portrait of a silver dragon guarding the way to what she assumed was the Head Boy's room.

"You must be kidding me." It was like her feet had dragged her there of their own volition. Even her feet disagreed with her. Since when had her body stopped obeying her?

Since, it had started to be corrupted by _him_. Oh she didn't know what to do. She knew she should leave at once, and never think of him again. But some part of her told her to just swallow her pride and play whatever game he wanted to play. It seemed she stayed hours in front of the impatient dragon torn between common sense and curiosity of what could be.

She must have hesitated just a little too long. For just around the corner a group of seventh year Slytherins appeared coming back from dinner.

"Wait a minute!" the deep voice of the Dragon startled her "Come to think of it, I did have specific instructions to let a red-headed girl in. Would you consider yourself red-headed?"

Ginny panicked. The group was coming toward her and would very soon notice her.

"Yes yes, I'm red-headed Mr Malfoy asked me to come."

"Very well young lady." He swung open. Ginny quickly climbed through. As the portrait closed however, she heard him say. "Have fun!"

_Have fun?_ She should have guessed. Getting in had been too easy. Apparently, this dragon was used to letting girls in Malfoy's room. Surely she wasn't the first. And nor would she be the last!

It soon occurred to her that this was a very very bad idea. He was _Malfoy_ for goodness' sake. As soon as the Slytherins disappeared, she would leave. Hopefully the dragon wouldn't say anything to Malfoy and none would be the wiser.

Ginny stuck her ear to the back of the portrait. She heard them enter their common room. She waited a few minutes to make sure, then reached for the handle.

"What the…?" It was locked! An awful feeling crept in her stomach. She started banging on the panel.

"Excuse me Mr Dragon Sir, I'd like to leave!"

"I am very sorry miss" came the now hated voice "I also had specific instructions not to let you out before Mr Malfoy arrives! This is actually the first time he's asked _this_ of me."

"WHAT? You can't be serious." Her banging became frantic. "You're not allowed to do this. Let me out. I warn you, the headmaster will hear of this!"

The dragon let out a chuckle which resembled more a rumble. "I highly doubt that! How would you explain you're being here in the first place?"

Ginny couldn't believe it. He was right of course, but still. If Dumbledore knew about this…

It seemed, she was stuck in here. Everyone knew an opening charm couldn't work on portraits, but she still pulled out her wand and gave it a try.

She wasn't very surprised when it didn't work. She did however hear the Dragon let out an enormous sigh. From the heat she felt, she supposed it must have been accompanied by a few flames.

She had to find a way out. Ginny ran to the nearest window. By the fading light, she guessed diner would nearly be over by now. It was locked of course, and with very low expectations she murmured "Alohomora".

To her surprise, it did unlock. Ginny pulled it opened, only to find herself facing a stone wall. Ginny touched it to see if it was real. Sadly, it was very real indeed, _and_ very wet.

"Stupid!" she muttered, hitting her forehead. "I'm in the Dungeons!! Underground! Those windows must be charmed to show the same thing normal windows would."

Ginny found that speaking to herself during times of crisis helped her think straight. She brought her wet hand back to her face and smelled it.

"Ewww!" it smelled of ooze. Quickly, she closed the window and wiped her hand on the bed covers.

For the first time, Ginny paid attention to her surroundings. The room looked very much like what could be expected. The covers and the curtains were a deep dark green. The handles, lamps, in fact anything metallic was silver. The desk however didn't look like any other at Hogwarts. It was much too fancy. She moved the books from it and could see what she guessed was a Malfoy crest carved into the wood. It was a giant M with a dragon standing on it, its tail woven around it, breathing fire.

Ginny rolled her eyes. What was it with the Malfoys and dragons?

Apart from the desk, everything was neat and tidy. She should have expected it of course, Malfoy wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. He probably had a few house elves tidy up twice every day.

Try as she might, Ginny couldn't see any way out. In a last attempt, she knocked on the back of the portrait.

"Excuse me, but I really need to go to the loo. Please let me out!"

Another chuckle! "Nice try young Lady, but there is a bathroom in here. Right besides the wardrobe. You may even take a shower if you feel the need."

Ginny turned around, and headed for the bathroom and stopped to examine it. It was exactly the same as the one that had appeared in the room of requirements, the night after… Well, the first night. In fact, now that she thought about it, the whole room was the same, but it had been red and gold instead of green and silver. Malfoy must have programmed the room to look like this one.

Ginny went to wash her hands. The bath tub looked tempting, but there was no way she would undress when Malfoy could appear at any given minute. As she washed her hands, the awful smell disappeared and was replaced by the very fresh and (she had to admit) virile small of the soap. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply until she realised it actually smelled like him.

No matter how much she hated him, Ginny had to admit that Malfoy was good at this little cat and mouse game. He had definitely out witted her today. Of course, he would think that she had come here of her one free will, which was only partly true, but still, the result was the same. He had her at his mercy and although the prospect should terrify her, she couldn't really suppress the many butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what he would do next.

Ginny rinsed her hands, went back into the room, sat in the very comfortable chair and pulled out her Muggle studies book. She plunged her nose in it and began reading…

* * *

A few hours later, or at least what seemed like a few hours, Ginny yawned. A lot of time had passed and Malfoy hadn't come to free her. Ginny threw an envious glance towards the bed.

She narrowed her eyes and threw a mean look at the inanimate bed.

"You know, it's not nice to tempt people like that when they are trying to do the right thing. And I'm telling you, Malfoy's bed, sneaking under your covers is definitely _not_ the right thing to do!"

The bed didn't answer.

She could however hear the dragon giggling.

"Who knew dragons could giggle in such a girly way?" She asked aloud.

A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she heard the dragon coughing than grumbling.

Ginny shifted. As comfortable as the chair was (she guessed he had also brought this from home) she had developed a crick in her neck and a was well on her way to form cramps. Plus there was no way of knowing when Malfoy would be back, so she might as well catch up on her sleep a bit. But then again, what would happen if Malfoy found her in his bed?

Eventually, Ginny lost the battle against herself (or won, depending on one's point of view) and soon found herself crawling under the soft covers. As her head hit the pillow, she let out a blissful sigh. Her last coherent thought before falling asleep was that now that the cat had caught the mouse, this little game would very soon end. One way or another.

**The next chapter will be up shortly (hopefully)! What do_ you _think? Should they finally do it? Because I still haven't made up my mind yet!**


End file.
